


Moment

by oftheShatteredSun



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftheShatteredSun/pseuds/oftheShatteredSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot prompt: Anduin and Wrathion cuddling on a cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsjez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjez/gifts).



> Written for itsjez-the-pinkpanda of tumblr! This is also the first fic I've done in years, criticisms welcome.

Anduin stood at the balcony of Mason’s Folly, woolen blanket wrapped around him in the cooling mists of the late hours. He’d been unable to sleep, craving a better view than his room and the small window that faced the ever busy Black Market. The fresh air and view did him good, though the climb had taken a toll on his knee. Absentmindedly he rubbed at the sore spot calling the warm glow of the Light to his fingertips.

"Sneaking out, young prince?" a deep yet calm voice came from behind him. By now Anduin had grown used to hearing him pop up without warning, well passed flinching. He shifted to look behind him, the ever watchful Wrathion standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Yes. Thought I’d escape in the dead of night," there was no humor, just the dull tone of sarcasm and a wry smile forming.

The Black Prince tisked, taking a few steps to stand beside him and helped admire the view. “I figured you’d be out here. I was going to offer a continuation of Jihui when I found your room empty.”

 _And no doubt probably would have woken me up if I’d been asleep_ , Anduin thought with a sigh. He shivered at the wind picking up, wishing the blanket would somehow make itself larger so he could get warm; but it won’t give and the damp mist only made it taut due to the fabric. “No games tonight, Wrathion. Maybe in the morning.”

He merely nodded, glowing red eyes suspiciously bright in the night but returned his gaze to the valley below them. They stood in silence among the barely visible stars and waning moons for another moment or two before Wrathion spoke up in curiosity, “Are you cold?”

Anduin opened his mouth to protest, not very fond of showing weakness in front of this self proclaimed prince; but his words were quickly silenced when he felt a warm arm wrap itself around his shoulder. He stiffened, eyes fixed far off and tightened his jaw. It was an awkward gesture and down somewhere in Anduin’s gut he could feel it was Wrathion testing his limits _as he always did_. “Yes, but there is no need for that. I can produce my own heat just fine.” He stated matter-of-factly, giving one curt nod without looking at his companion.

"Nonsense! You humans are such frail creatures. I am surprised the lot of you did not die off in Northrend. Such a cold place," he kept his voice even and friendly, though it didn’t sit well with the blonde prince. Wrathion refused to let the arm be shaken off and both fell into awkward silence once more, unwilling to admit Wrathion gave off enough heat for three people and it made standing more tolerable.

Anduin did however try to recoil when the hand from his shoulder slid down to sit idly at his waist, but the grip was firm and it hurt his knee to protest.

“Don’t ruin the moment, prince Anduin," the dragon chided, tilting his head to look over at the displeased prince.

“ _There is no moment here to ruin_ ,” he spat back, avoiding eye contact with an embarrassed blush crawling up his neck and ears.

"I beg to differ," Wrathion smiled and found his other warm hand taking hold of Anduin’s chin. He inspected his freckle faced friend after turning to look at him properly. It all felt calculated and planned even when without warning the gap between them was closed, lips gently pressed together.

In panic Anduin’s eye shot open wide and he nearly gasped if it hadn’t been for how _heavy_ Wrathion’s lips felt against his; but it was brief despite how much it warmed his face ten fold. Anduin was now red and looking very cross, whisper yelling, “ _Wh-what was that for?_ ”

Wrathion only grinned wide, the glow from his eyes lighting up this new expression which Anduin could only read as the black prince being completely smug at seeing how much he’d flustered him. A long finger drew a line down Anduin’s cheek and neck, dipping into his collar, “Because I felt like it, dear prince.”

“ _You are impossible_ ,” the blonde grumbled, all but ripping the hand from his collar off and shoving it into Wrathion’s chest. The hold on his waist stayed firm and constant without escape, forcing the two to stay unmoved.

They stood in silence for sometime after that, eventually sitting on the stone railing when first light started peaking over the horizon. As time went on Anduin found himself leaning into the arm giving him warmth and let his eyes fall shut before he’d even seen the sun breach the tree line. He would never admit it out loud to anyone as long as he lived.. _but he enjoyed the moment Wrathion shared with him that night._


End file.
